


A New Jeweller's on the High Street

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, References to Hamlet, References to Macbeth, References to Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Thorin writes to Dis, describing the high street where he has just taken over the jeweller's shop.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: What If? AU Challenge





	A New Jeweller's on the High Street

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Whatif AU Small Shops Challenge

Hi Dis,

I must admit I thought the old man was mad, sending me in to manage the new jeweller’s shop he’d bought, but now I’ve been here a couple of weeks I can see it has promise. Yes, there’s quite a lot of work to be done, but that I don’t mind and already I’m seeing a few genuine customers come in.

Of course, at first it was just those who wanted a nose at ‘the new man’ but revamping the window has brought a lot more attention, especially as it no longer looks like we’re selling pieces which fell down the back of granny’s sofa several years ago. There have been the usual watch battery replacements, plus one hearing aid battery! but I’ve also had a couple of clocks in for repair and some enquiries about the jewellery. These last may come to nothing but I’m hopeful at least one will come back and buy.

Anyway, this is not some twee high street, as I’d feared. Yes, there is the inevitable antiques shop, which sells expensive tat, but otherwise most of the other shops sell good quality items at a sensible price, and all seem to be doing a good trade.

Apart from the famous Holmes Brothers Bakery – see the link attached – there’s Macbeth & Banquo, family butchers (I’ve never liked that phrase!) who sell a wide variety of meat, mostly locally sourced. Then there’s Hudson’s, which sells cereals, rice, pasta and various spices, and Hopkins’ the greengrocer.

There’s also Polonius’ Books & Stationery, which is now managed by Laertes, the son. This used to be run as two separate shops, a large stationers with a small bookshop tacked on, almost as an afterthought, but over the last year Laertes has reduced the amount of stationery considerably, and moved the books into the larger shop, which has given him the opportunity to increase his stock. If I’m not careful I shall have bought enough books to last me a year before the end of the month. Next door, in the space previously occupied by the bookshop, is Ophelia’s Flowers, a very busy florist, run by Ophelia, who is Laertes sister.

There’s even a gentleman’s outfitter! This is run by Bilbo Baggins, who inherited the shop from his parents, not very long ago. He’s very perceptive and helpful with his suggestions as to what goes well with various outfits. He even noticed the colour of my eyes. So far I’ve bought three ties.

As you can see, there’s plenty of variety on the high street, and I think our jewellers will fit in well. I forgot to mention, there’s a shop which sells wools and sewing stuff, which I suspect you would like. I haven’t been in there yet, although I’m sure I will at some point, it seems like a good place to find your birthday present.

Take care of yourself and the boys,

Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> The article Thorin refers to is here: [Holmes Brothers Bakery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908819)


End file.
